Thaddeus and Thor: The revenge
by Amalockh1
Summary: Well, here is my very first (And Probably last) fanfic about Phineas and Ferb. There is not too much else to say...


Thaddeus and Thor were at their home that night, watching the new and succesful show from Disney Channel, called "_The crazy adventures of Phil and Jose_" which was about the wacky adventures of two inventor brothers and their naggy teen sister Kelly who always wanted to bust them only to fail miserably in every single one of their attempts; Thaddeus always found the misery and despair of that tattle teller girl to be incredibly amusing at least, since she reminded her a lot of her older sister Mandy, which he expected made to suffer in the same way one day.

Phil and Jose also had a male echidna as their pet, but as we all know, echidnas don´t do much, besides being one of the two mammals that lay eggs, so Phil and Jose expected his pet to lay an egg one day.

"Hah Hah!" Thaddeus laughed at the two cartoon characters "Those dopes believe that a male echidna could lay an egg!"

"It´s a cartoon, Thaddeus" said Thor, in a very calm, soft voice."It doesn´t have to be realistic..."

"I didn´t ask you opinion, so be quiet while I enjoy this moment!" Thaddeus replied his brother with a very angry, almost bitter tone of voice.

Thor sighed, clearly annoyed by the immature behavior of his step-brother, which he was forced to tolerate against his will, thinking sometimes he was some kind of chew toy of destiny which forced him to stay with someone so repellent and irritating.

In that moment, the cartoon was suddenly interrupted by the news which showed how the construction of highest building from the entire Tri-State Area was finally concluded...Just a few seconds before said building was easily surpassed by the construction made by two kids, which Thaddeus instantly recognized as Phineas and Ferb, those boys who "humilliated" them on that summer day when their old sister Mandy made them built a fort:

"Oh, how much I hate those** JERKS**!" exclamied Thaddeus, grinding his teeth, while the one reporter just kept commenting about how "those kids" were "too young to do such impressive things!"

"Yes, they are" another reporter replied him, enthusiastically. "Those kids are **GENIUSES**!"

"They aren´t geniuses! They are hacks compared with me! HACKS, I tell ya!" Thaddeus screamed like a madman, while Thor just looked at him, with clear annoyance.

"Thaddeus, screaming insults to the TV won´t solve anything!"

"I didn´t ask for your opinion, Thor!" Thaddeus replied him angrily. "But you are right at something...Screaming insults at the TV never solved nothing! Instead of that, we should be plotting our revenge towards those pesky Phineas and Ferb!"

"Why?" Thor asked his brother, which looked at him with disbelief.

"Why? You asked me why? Don´t you remember how we were humilliated that day Mandy made us built that stupid fort?"

"Actually, I..."

"Don´t you remember how hurt we felt at those moments? Don´t you remember how those heartless JERKS laughed at us! Oh, I still can see their horrid, mocking expressions in my dreams!"

"They weren´t laughing, Thaddeus...And they actually were pretty nice..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP THOR, AND STOP TALKING WHEN I DIDN´T ORDER YOU TO DO THAT!" Thaddeus screamed, assuming an hysterical expression on his face that almost made him look like a kid wannabe version of the Joker.

Some moments later, Thaddeus made the following announcement, with a more calmed voice:

"Thor, I now what we are going to do today. Today, is the day we are going to plot our revenge againts those pesky Phineas Ferb! Mwuahahahaha!"

"What the heck was that?" Thor asked, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Thaddeus asked, confused.

"That 'Mwuahahahaha' thing you did. What is that?"

"That´s my evil laugh, you dummy..." Thaddeus replied, using a condescending tone, which made his stepbrother to want to punch him in the face.

"But enough laughing for now...We will laugh more once we got our revenge towards those overrated hacks know as Phineas and Ferb...And also after reading once again that dumb stories from the web about Ducky Momo being a couple with Spiderman, probably written by some nerd without friends..."

"I was the one who wrote that story..." Thor replied with anger..."And for your infomration, I have many, many, many friends who like my stuff on DeviantArt and ..."

"Yeah whatever..." Thaddeus said, shrugging. "Who cares about that?"

Thaddeus left the living room, leaving his stepbrother behind, sighing in frustation.

"Why I do I even bother?" Thor asked himself, feeling a big honkin' hole in his heart.

**To be continued...**


End file.
